Broken Peices
by xfileslover
Summary: Mulder and Scully get into a fight. someone heart breaks, character death.this is my first character death so i hope it meets expectations.


**Broken Pieces**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the x-files. Amazing Grace. Or Jeremiah was a bullfrog**

**Summery: Mulder and Scully get into a fight about the x-files. Leaving one of there hearts in broken pieces. Character death.**

**Authors note: this is my first Character death; I hate it when one of them dies, but I have decided to write one and see what happens. So please don't kill me!**

"Mulder I think that we need to have a talk."

He looked up from his desk, "Scully I am a little busy working on an abduction case cant this wait until later?"

"No Mulder it cant wait."

"Alright." He pushed his paperwork aside and gave Scully complete attention.

"How long have I been with you working on the X-files?"

"7 years, why?"

"I think that it is about time that I let you do your thing and I need to go and start a life of my own. I cant keep putting my life in danger for things that as a scientist I don't believe in."

"Scully what are you saying?"

"Exactly what you think I am. I am sick of everything and I have decided that I am not going to put up with it anymore."

Mulder stood up, "Put up? Put up with what Scully? Your just the side kick that stands around waving a gun in the air."

She raised her eyebrow, "You want to know something Mulder? Do you want to know why I stayed?"

"Please enlighten me, I am dying to know?"

She got right up in his face

"I didn't stay because of you or your quest. I didn't stay to find out answers to why the people I loved her dying. I didn't stay to debunk your work. I stayed for me. I wanted a life that was different from everyone else's. I wanted to experience things that most people only dream about. And I stayed because for a moment I thought that maybe just maybe I was in love with you, but that, that was the biggest Mistake of my life."

Mulder stood there unable to move. She had loved him? Why hadn't she told him?

He thought about all the things that she talked about. She was right. She did this for her; she had no other reason to stay. He looked up but she was gone.

"Scully?" He ran out of the office but he didn't see her anywhere, he looked at the elevator but there was no sign that anyone was in it. He figured that she decided to take the stairs. He called her cell but it went straight to the voicemail.

Why did he have to be so stubborn? Only thinking about himself and his quest. Scully sat in the elevator. She didn't press any buttons she just walked in and sat down. Tears filled her eyes. Her heart was a bunch of broken pieces.

The doors started to slide open, Mulder stood in the doorway.

"Scully,"

She got up and ran past him, up the stairs and out the front doors of the building. She never once looked behind her; she just kept on running and running.

Mulder was right behind her, but he couldn't catch her, she wouldn't stop. Not even to breath. She kept on running and Mulder had to stop and sit on the bench by the bus stop.

She finally looked behind her and she didn't see him, she let out a sigh, but kept on running.

Mulder was about to get up when he heard it. A woman screamed, there was screeching tires and the sound of fiberglass breaking.

He ran until he saw the crash. There was a woman pined in between two cars, the woman had red hair.

He ran to her and jumped on the top of the conjoined cars.

She was bleeding everywhere. He felt for a pulse but she didn't have one.

He laid her head in his lap and began to stroke her head.

He screamed at the heavens, " WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER… I LOVE HER." He just kept on screaming and screaming.

The people on the sidelines were whispering and a few of the woman became emotional at the sight.

Mulder continued to hold his dead partner in his arms, and then the ambulances arrived. They had to get three police men to get Mulder away from Scully.

Mulder was just standing there when he heard a familiar voice, it belonged to Skinner.

"Mulder they called me. I am so sorry."

Mulder had tears flowing from his eyes, "I have no one left, my father sister, mother, and now Her." He broke down and landed on the ground.

**The next day…Mulder's apartment.**

Scully's picture was in the paper, a long obituary followed it. His name was in there. He felt like killing himself just so he could be with her but he new that he had to continue on. Continue on for her.

Her service was tomorrow and he had to speak on her behalf, but for now he laid down on his bed and fell asleep a picture of Scully was tight I his grasp.

**Day of the funeral.**

The preacher had finished speaking and her song was playing,

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found  
Was blind, but now I see.

'Twas Grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And Grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils, and snares  
I have already come.  
'Tis Grace hath brought me safe thus far  
And Grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me.  
His Word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be  
As long as life endures.

When we've been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.

We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun.

Everyone there was in tears, it was hard not to cry. When the Music ended Mulder walked up on stage.

"My name is Fox Mulder, I was Dana best friend and partner, and I wrote a poem in her honor.

Bring back the nymph  
Who so fair captured me.  
For she stole through my door,   
Though I gave her the key.

Return home the angel,  
Who so took my eye.  
Such beauty now absent,  
With no logic why. 

Come with me, seductress,  
Arouse again my desire,  
Silky warmth and softness,  
To set loving afire.

She will be missed by everyone one around her, but there was something that I never told her that I want to tell her know." He walked over to the casket. "Dana Scully I love you and if you were still here I am positive that I would have proved it to you. Goodbye."

He then walked over to a CD player, "this is our song, I do know that it may not be the best thing, but in her will it said that she wanted this song to be played, and so I am honoring her wish.

As the song-started people began to walk out, Scully was being carried to her hearse by the song that she first sang to Mulder.

Jeremiah was a bull frog

Was a good friend of mine

I never understood a single word he said

But I helped him a-drink his wine

And he always had some mighty fine wine

Singing

Joy to the world

All the boys and girls, now

Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me

**Okay, wow that was very heard to write, I even cried writing it. ugh I am so emotional. But please review and tell what you think!**

**Hugs N Kisses**


End file.
